Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger NEO
by PsyKick
Summary: X-over between Ranma 1/2 and Abaranger. Set two years after Abaranger. With the return of a familiar face to Nerima as well as the arrival of a mysterious new ally, Ranma must now tap into a newfound power to combat a new evil force that has arisen. R


**Hey everybody! Kamen Rider Dibrave is back with an all new fic! The reason I haven't updated in a while was due to some personal matters….hell there still are personal matters to take care of right now…..really feelin depressed here…..I mean seriously, I'm ju-**

**Jin Shirinue: (Boot to the Head) START THE DAMN FIC ALREADY!**

**Okay! Okay! *Ahem*….Now, without further ado….and hopefully no more boots to the head by Aniki (Glares at Jin who pulls out a cheese grater, causing fear)….I present to you the very first Sentai Fic I came up with, but better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ nor Abaranger…or any anime or show referenced in this fic. I do own Marcus and Dizzy….suck on that, lawyers!**

****

**Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger NEO: Dinos in Nerima, Part 1**

Ranma Saotome was currently not in the best of moods. The gender-changing pigtailed martial artist was walking (read: limping) tiredly through one of the shopping districts at the edge of Nerima after being sent flying by his fiancée Akane's Mallet Of DOOM.

"Stupid, mallet-swinging, uncute tomboy…" he grumbled to himself in anger before hearing his stomach growl, then picking up a mouth watering aroma. Looking around, Ranma spotted the source of the aroma: a well-sized café made of stone, with a slight prehistoric feel to it. The sign above the entrance was a large, golden Tyrannosaurus footprint in a black, gold-lined circle, with the name "Dino House Café" over it.

'_Dino House…must be a new place…' _Ranma thought to himself before shrugging and entering, hearing a bell chime as he opened the door. For some reason, he felt calmer, as though he belonged here….

As though something was calling out to him….

"Welcome to the Dino House Café!" came a cheerful voice. Ranma turned and saw a young girl, possibly no older than 13, wearing a green maid's outfit. She had flawless, lightly tanned skin and large green eyes with long blue hair done up in twin pigtails.

In other words: she was ADORABLE!

"Would you like a place to sit?" she asked with a smile. Ranma nodded nervously, and followed the little maid to an empty table. As he sat down, he was handed a small menu.

Looking it over, he noticed the little girl still smiling at him.

"Umm….I'll have the green tea, extra sugar please…"

"Okay! Coming right up!" the girl said before skipping off behind the main counter. For some odd reason, Ranma felt the sudden urge to protect her no matter what.

'_What a cute little girl….' _He thought to himself before hearing the entrance open. Turning around, Ranma saw an older teen, slightly older then himself, walk in. He had a young face and was of Haitian descent, with dark brown eyes and pitch black hair that reached down to his waist, tied in a ponytail. He wore a black silk buttoned up shirt beneath a white lab coat and black jeans. He also wore a small pair of reading glasses and on his left wrist was a large silver brace with a white, diamond shaped gem in the center. The strangest part was that, if Ranma hadn't paid attention, he would've mistaken the newcomer for a woman due to his effeminate face.

"Hi! You new here?" Ranma asked, trying to be friendly. The older teen glanced at him.

"I'm new to this town, but not to this world…."

"Huh?" Ranma asked in confusion. The older teen chuckled.

"It merely means that since I'm older than you, technically I'm older to the earth while you're newer." The teen replied. Ranma nodded.

"Oh! That makes sense…I think….name's Ranma Saotome!" Ranma said cheerfully, extending a hand to the older teen. Said teen stared at the hand for a moment before grinning and accepting.

"Marcus Nakadai." When they shook hands, Ranma could've sworn he saw a white glove appear over Marcus's hand before vanishing. At the same moment, Marcus noticed a spark of red energy emit from Ranma's hand while white energy flowed from his own.

"Wish to sit with me, Mr. Saotome?" Marcus offered, motioning to the extra chair next to him. Ranma nodded with a grin and sat down.

"Please, just call me Ranma. My pops is Mr. Saotome." Ranma said. Marcus nodded before suddenly being glomped from behind by the waitress, much to Ranma's surprise.

"Nii-Nii youre back!" the waitress said happily. Marcus smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I was only gone for an hour, Dizzy."

"But still….."

"You two know each other?" Ranma asked with surprise. Dizzy smiled brightly and nodded, still clinging to Marcus.

"Of course we know each other! This is my big brother and owner of the Dino House Café!" Dizzy chirped, rubbing her face against Marcus while purring. Marcus noticed Ranma twitch slightly at the purring and raised an eyebrow

"Wait, you own this place?" Ranma asked in surprise, receiving a slight chuckle from Marcus.

"You're not the first person to have that reaction. Despite my age, I'm already in possession of the legal papers required for me to own my own establishment." Marcus said. Ranma could only blink.

"Huh?"

"The government is letting me, an 18 year old, own my own café."

"Ah. Your folks must be proud then!" Ranma said with a chuckle before noticing Marcus's expression sadden.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Its alright Ranma. You're right though, my father would be proud of me and is….from where he's watching over me." Marcus said. After a moment of awkward silence, Ranma sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I better get going. They're probably wonderin where I am back home."

"You mean the Tendo Dojo?" Marcus asked, sipping from a mug of tea that appeared from nowhere. Ranma ignored it in favor of his question.

"How did you-"

"I made a stop nearby to visit an old acquaintance. She told me a lot about your adventures and that of the residents there," Marcus said with an amused chuckle. Ranma twitched nervously.

"Then you know-"

"About your Jusenkyo Curse? Yes, and I must say, its quite interesting how you're able to adapt to living with it." Marcus said, making Ranma blink.

"You…..you're not freaked out by it? You don't think Im a pervert or freak?"

"Nope. Especially considering my assistant and student is also cursed by Jusenkyo." Marcus said as the front door opened. "Speak of the devil, there he is."

"Hey Sensei, I'm back." Came a familiar voice to Ranma. The pigtailed martial artist's eyes widened when he saw the new arrival.

"Ryoga?"

"Ranma?"

Ryoga Hibiki had returned to Nerima.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
